1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information terminal apparatus, an information processing method, and a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique called “augmented reality (AR)” in which a virtual object image is superimposed and displayed on an image captured by a camera has been known. In a conventional AR technique, a feature point, a marker, or the like on the captured image is detected and a shape or a position of the object image is changed depending on the shape and the like of the detected feature point or the marker. In the conventional AR technique, when a posture of the camera changes, the shape or the position of the object image also changes as if the object image was arranged in a real space. More information about the conventional technique can be obtained in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-267033.
By the way, it is possible in the conventional AR technique to record the object image superimposed on the captured image in time series and reproduce the object image superimposed in the recording without change on the occasion of the reproduction. However, it is impossible in the conventional AR technique to replace the object image superimposed in the recording with another object image and to adjust and reset the shape or the position of the object image.
Therefore, there is a need for an information terminal apparatus, an information processing method, and a system capable of changing the shape of the object image as if the object image was arranged in the real space even by displaying another object image in place of the object image displayed in the recording and resetting the shape or the position of the object image on the occasion of reproduction.